starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Kel-Morian Combine
:This article describes the Terran faction. For the Brood War mission, see The Kel-Morian Combine (mission). The Kel-Morian Combine is the name of the Terran faction controlling the planet Moria. The Kel-Morian Combine is commanded by Gen Mah Sakai. Its militia color is green (teal in-game).Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History When the Terran Confederacy was founded, the Morian colony, which had benefited from having the largest resource mining operations in the Koprulu Sector, began to fear that this new Confederacy might attempt to move in and regulate their lucrative operations. Thus the Kel-Morian Combine was formed from two powerful organizations: the Kelanis Guild and the Morian Mining Coalition; a shady, corporate partnership that would supply military aid to any Mining Guild that was oppressed by Confederate policy. Led by Gen Mah Sakai, the two groups also banded together in order to maximize their ability to drain the resources from the numerous worlds within the sector. Tensions rose between the Confederacy and the Combine leading to the outbreak of the Guild Wars. The Guild Wars and the Aftermath The Guild Wars lasted for nearly four years and battles took place on planets such as Mar Sara2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. and Char.2008-6-17. Char. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-6-17. The Confederacy eventually "negotiated" peace with the Combine. Although the Combine retained its autonomy, almost all of its supporting Mining Guilds were annexed into the holdings of the Confederacy, along with worlds such as Mar Sara.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. The Combine became the largest non-Confederate organization operating within Terran space. Equipped with thousands of armed troops and hardware, the Combine strictly enforced its myriad territorial operations. It was rumored that the Combine actually supplied the Confederacy with fuels and resources. So great was their political influence, the Confederate forces were banned from prosecuting the Combine for any potentially criminal action. Fall of the Confederacy After the Confederacy was overthrown by the Sons of Korhal, which became the Terran Dominion, Moria came under Dominion rule when the Kel-Morian Combine rallied to Emperor Mengsk's banner.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Dominion Engineering Corps, an arm of the Kel-Morian Combine, assisted the Dominion by constructing a number of space stations for them.1998-10-09. Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-05.1998-12-22. Gemini Station. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-10-14. The Combine during the Brood War During the United Earth Directorate domination of the Sector, the Combine did not clash with the UED, which Fenix found a surprising example of Terran greed.Fenix: "It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (mission) (in English). 1998. The Zerg, having been weakened by the UED's now-destroyed Psi Disrupter, staged a fuel raid on Moria. Their Queen, Infested Kerrigan, needed a substantial cache of resources in order to build up her primary Hive clusters for an assault on the UED-occupied world of Korhal. Praetor Fenix, engaged in an unusual alliance with Kerrigan, led the assault on Moria, bypassing the Combine's defenses and harvesting a large quantity of minerals. Kerrigan's Zerg infested as many of their Command Centers as possible.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (mission) (in English). 1998. The Kel-Morian Combine in StarCraft II The Kel-Morian Combine awaits the inevitable war with Arcturus Mengsk or the Zerg.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. They have salvaged the ravaged world of Mar Sara.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. The Combine is currently independent of the Terran Dominion and is vying with the Dominion for influence.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. However, they are capable of cooperating with the Dominion to some extent, inviting Dominion outposts to Mar Sara to help deal with piracy and mining camp revolts.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. Trivia The Kel-Morian Combine logo was seen in the WWI gameplay video.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. References Kel-Morian Combine